Princess Rebellion
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: Dora feels fondly for Sam Manson, and decides to visit her one day to get out these romantic feelings. NSFW


**Princess Rebellion**

* * *

For the entirety of her afterlife, Dora had been a relatively lonely girl. Always had she wanted to experience a fun social outing. Always had she wanted to stray from the typical role she was meant to play. But never was she allowed - at least, not until that human girl came along.

When Sam had entered her afterlife, everything began to shift and change for Dora. Her world began to open up to new possibilities. The defeat of her sexist brother, the movement of time, and Dora's new role as leader of her little castle. It was all amazing. And yet, when Sam had left, Dora had no one to share it with.

She'd never really been faced with suitors, being that her brother was supposed to get married before her. And even if she were to have been, she most likely would have turned them down. Dora wasn't really interested in boys. She was interested in befriending them, maybe, but with the way that they'd mistreated her in the past, belittling her entire gender, she'd merely lost interest. Of course, sexuality wasn't solely based off of environmental factors - she'd always had homosexual desires, and they only grew stronger as her heterosexuality waned out of existence.

And there was one girl she had her sights set on.

Dora was soaring in her dragon form, invisible as she pressed on through the sky. She swooped down when she saw her destination - the Manson mansion, which was a terrible pun that she couldn't believe Danny Phantom hadn't touched on yet. Dora glided through the roof and into the rooms below, before she found a room that she could easily assume belonged to Sam. She smiled with utmost gentility as she transformed back into her humanoid self, becoming tangible and visible once more. Dora glanced over to the clock.

From what she recalled, Casper high school would be releasing it's students soon. Dora laid on the bed, taking on the most casual yet seductive pose she could conjure. It wasn't long before she heard the thumping of heavy boots coming up the stairs, and a smile crawled onto Dora's face when the door opened to reveal none other than the object of her affections - Sam Manson.

Sam let out a startled gasp and jumped when she saw an unexpected visitor, before relaxing when she realized it was an ally. She shut her door, a confused expression conquering her features.

"...Dora? What are you doing here?" She inquired, setting her backpack to the floor as she stepped over, standing by the edge of the bed.

Dora didn't move, aside from playing with her braid as she stared up at Sam in an inconspicuously coquettish manner. "I wanted to see you," she claimed, her voice soft and inviting. "I was very lonely at the castle."

Sam stared at her for a moment, no doubt detecting the flirtation, but brushing it off as unintentional as her painted lips formed a smile. "Oh. Well, that's cool then, I don't mind hanging out a little. Lancer didn't assign any homework today, and Danny and Tucker wanted to play this one video game that has really gross and sexist designs for the girls, so." She shrugged.

Dora sat up, making room for Sam to take a seat, which the goth girl gratefully did. Dora shifted closer when she did, allowing their arms to brush. "Must be hard," she mused. "Being friends with boys that just don't understand..."

Sam nodded with a sigh. "It feels like they just don't care at all about real world issues."

Dora looked at her with half lidded eyes, her voice breathy as her face came close to Sam's. "I care..."

The young human girl stared at her in mild confusion for a few moments, before an an awkward smile came over her pale visage. "Uhh... Yeah. Well. Do you like... Wanna watch a movie or something?"

Dora smiled thinly at this, fingering her braid as she nodded. "That sounds lovely."

Sam led her downstairs and into their basement theater. Dora made a point to walk very close to her - from what she'd been taught about courting, the point was not to be subtle, but also to ease your way in so as not to come off too strong, either. It appeared that her trifling was taking effect, because Sam was noticeably tense.

_Well, that won't do_, Dora's inner voice mused. _I need to have her comfortable if I want to get anywhere._ She contemplated this until they finished their trek down the stairs, and they were met with a custom designed theater, with plush seats, glass tables, and a large, shiny television at center. Dora marveled in the technology, which Sam took notice to and chuckled.

"Kinda different from the dark ages, huh?" Sam commented as she flung herself onto a loveseat, her skirt flitting around her knees in a way that Dora thought was tantalizing.

"Oh, yes. Time is moving forward, of course, but it's still not up to par with what you have." Dora agreed as she daintily seated herself on the cushion next to Sam, earning a stare.

Dora pretended not to notice that Sam most definitely thought this was strange, being that there were countless seats around them and yet Dora had chosen to cramp herself in with Sam. Still, Sam merely shrugged it off and shifted for comfort, before she turned on the TV.

Sam chose an action film, starring a robotic ninja girl that battled an army of zombies. Dora didn't necessarily find it charming, but she enjoyed shifting closer to Sam as the film rolled on. Sam was tense but she wasn't objecting, not even as Dora rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"You know," Sam spoke up suddenly. "You're kind of a touchy ghost."

"Does that bother you?" Dora's voice came out more taunting than she'd intended, but she batted her eyelashes at Sam with a saccharine gaze.

Sam's mouth momentarily hung open. "Guhhhh... No. I just. I don't know." She shrugged, averting her eyes.

Dora leaned up slightly, coming nose to nose with the human girl, her eyelids lowering as she stared her down. Sam stared back, confusion coloring her irises as her brows furrowed. Their conversation ran dry, background noise emanating from the speakers, before Sam suddenly blinked.

"...Are you coming onto me?"

Dora's smile only widened. "Would you like me to?"

Sam gasped and suddenly jerked backwards, nearly falling out of the chair. "Whoa whoa whoa. Dora. What's this about?"

Dora placed her hand over the goth's. "I like you, Sam."

Sam eyed her skeptically. "For real?"

It hadn't been the response Dora had prepared for, but it wasn't rejection either, so she continued. "Absolutely! You're beautiful, and smart, and caring-"

"All right, all right-" Sam interrupted as a pink haze began to disrupt the paleness of her cheeks. "I think that's pretty cool too. I mean, it's not that I really thought about it a lot, but I kind of liked you when I first saw you in your ghost form, so this... This is cool."

Dora's face lit up. "Really?" Her spine straightened as she leaned forward, her lips split into a bright grin.

"Yes!" Sam laughed, before she sent Dora a wry glance. "Can I um. Kiss you?"

"Oh, yes," Dora replied, leaning closer. "But I've never kissed anyone before. Is that okay?"

Sam nodded. "I have, but not like... _Real_ kisses, so don't worry."

Dora wasn't worried.

The two leaned in together, eyes falling shut as their lips brushed in the most alluring of touches. Sam inhaled deeply as Dora shifted a hand up to Sam's cheek. They pressed together again, molding their lips as they began to shift and move; Dora's hand caressed Sam's now reddened face, fingers dancing over her temple as their kiss grew heated.

Dora's ghostly aura began to grow as she felt her normally cold body grow warm. There was liquid gathering at the opening of her vagina, beginning to wet her panties as she shifted her thighs together and allowed Sam's tongue to play along with hers. Sam looked just as affected, her knees shaking against Dora's and her eyelashes fluttering.

Sam's soft hands began to run gently up Dora's arms, rubbing up - then down - then back up again, before they crossed over her shoulders, down her collar bones, and skimmed over her chest. Dora breathed out a soft moan into the kiss, signaling that this touch was okay. Sam began to softly rub up her fingers up and down Dora's breasts, groping very gently at Dora's chest. Too much would hurt her, and that was the last thing she wanted to spoil the mood with.

The soft touches Dora seemed to enjoy, though, pressing further into the kiss as she began to copy Sam's movements, earning a few soft groans as well. They were rocking back and forth, exchanging who was using their hands more within each second, heavy breaths seeping through their lips.

Eventually, Sam pulled away, her breaths heavy, eyes half mast with desire. "Let's move to the couch. Is that okay?"

Dora nodded, speechless, as they moved to the couch nearby. This time, Sam sat on Dora's lap, allowing the ghost princess to lay back as Sam leaned forward and kissed down her jaw and neck. Sam fondled her breasts once more, as Dora wrapped her hands around Sam's neck and brought her closer. Their hips shifted together, and Dora gasped as she felt pleasure course through her form.

"Sam..." She whimpered out.

"Yes?" Sam questioned gently, lips against her collarbone.

"Can we... Remove our garments?" Dora practically begged, wriggling beneath Sam.

Sam chuckled, and sat back up to bring off her shirt. Dora watched in fascination as her boobs bounced slightly with the movement. Sam shimmied out of her skirt and leggings, pulling off her socks so that she was completely naked. She cast one look at Dora, and the ghost snapped her fingers, allowing her dress to poof out of existence.

"Makes it much easier than actually taking it off piece by piece each time," Dora explained.

Sam giggled slightly. "Sounds good to me."

They leaned together once more, skin against skin. Dora gasped out when she felt Sam's boobs press flush against hers, and she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as she pulled her even closer. Sam was slick with sweat and very warm, and Dora couldn't get enough of her blushing face. Sam brought one leg between Dora's, before she shifted slightly, and Dora found herself on her side. Before she could even ask, she felt their vaginas press together, and Dora outright moaned.

"Is this okay?" Sam asked, grinding, her own voice strained by pleasure.

Dora nodded furiously as she pressed back into the warmth, feeling pleasure shoot all throughout her abdomen. And then, Sam began to move back and forth, and Dora's eyes rolled back from the sheer pleasure of it all as Sam rocked her into the couch, fucking her without any penetration.

"Oh, Sam..." Dora keened out, fisting at the couch as she felt the pressure build.

"Mmmm," Sam replied, releasing her own cries here and there as their clits rubbed.

Dora couldn't take it anymore. The hotness of the situation, Sam's voice, the pressure, watching Sam's boobs bounce with every movement... It all went right to her arousal, and hot liquid poured from her entrance as she released a loud moan. Sam rocked a few more moments, her own vagina soaked with Dora's fluids, before she too orgasmed.

"Oh God-" Sam breathed as she finished up, gradually ceasing in her rocking as the pleasure thinned out into an afterglow.

Dora shifted so that Sam could lay on her, and she pet her black hair while they cuddled, the film still playing in the background.

"That was amazing," Dora whispered as Sam nuzzled her neck.

"Really?" Sam mumbled. "It wasn't too fast for you?"

"It was just right." Dora concluded with a kiss to Sam's forehead.

Sam smiled. "Okay, awesome." She paused, her fingers flicking over Dora's skin, before she glanced up at the ghost. "...Would you mind going again?"

Dora laughed and ran a hand down Sam's spine. "Just give me a few minutes."

Sam nodded. "We have all the time in the world..."

* * *

**The end! There's almost no femslash for DP. What's up with that? I hope I've contributed something worth reading. You guys should write some of this pairing!**


End file.
